


Can I Be of Any Help?

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [16]
Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Captain - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Problems, Questions, meetings, relationship, uncomforable, work related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna is going through 'The Change', a time in a Betazed woman's life when her sex life increases drastically.  Captain Picard has noticed that she's been a bit distracted and wants to make sure everything is OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Be of Any Help?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/gifts).



> Comments, questions and constructive criticism are always welcome. Please. Just leave a message!

***Counsellor Troi to my ready room***

Deanna drops her fork back into her chocolate cake.

"I'm sorry. We can talk later?"

"I wasn't exactly planning on talking" Beverly says with a smile.

Deanna looks wistfully at the door then back at Beverly.

"Dee. Go. This is one appointment you can't cancel."

Deanna smiles. "Wait for me?"

"Always"

Will gives her no hints as she arrives on the bridge.

She stands at the door to the ready room and waits for the "come!"

"Counsellor. Have a seat."

He gestures to a chair facing his desk.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"No sir. Nothing at all."

"Good. Good."

Captain Picard pauses and Deanna, sensing his discomfort, starts to get a sense of what this impromptu meeting is about.

"Is Everything alright Counselor?"

Deanna nods. "Of course."

"So no problems? You and Beverly are not... uhh.."

"No. Of course not."

Picard shifts uncomfortably. He was certain Deanna was going to understand why he was asking and just tell him what her issue has been.  She's either stonewalling him or she doesn't realize that there is a problem. He's going to have to just come out and say it. He really hates the whole business. If it were anyone else on the ship, he wouldn't have to be doing this at all. It is, after all her job. He wonders if perhaps he shouldn't be talking to Beverly instead.

Picard clears his throat.

"It's come to my attention that things have been, shall we say a little off. Canceled appointments. A certain lack of concentration. I was just wanting to make sure that everything is OK."

Deanna nods. "It is. And I'm sorry. It's a personal issue. I'm working on it. I promise I won't let it interfere with my work any more."

"I understand. Have you talked to Beverly? She may be able to help you out."

Deanna suppresses a smile. Beverly has indeed been helping her out. Twice last night and again this morning.

They've also been experimenting with different mixtures of hormones, trying to hit on a combination that will allow Deanna to control her feelings yet still enjoy this new phase of her life.

"Yes. She's been very helpful. And thank you again Captain. I am glad we were able to talk about this. I've been wanting to share..."

Sensing things are about to get uncomfortable again, Picard cuts her off.

"Yes. Well good."

He stands to dismiss her and she stands as well.

"Just let me know if I can be of any help to you" Deanna pauses. "Actually Captain, there is a way that you may be able to help. You see Beverly and I..."

A voice explodes in her head

***DON'T YOU DARE!!***


End file.
